As this type of wireless communication system, there is suggested a wireless LAN provided with a direct link mode (e.g. refer to a non-patent document 1).
According to the wireless LAN disclosed in the non-patent document 1 (hereinafter referred to a “conventional technology”), it allows preferable transmission of real-time data or the like, compared to data communication via an access point, by providing the direct link mode for direct data communication between a plurality of stations participating a network.    Non-patent document 1: Shiro SAKATA, “Ubiquitous Technology Wireless Communication LAN”, Jun. 25, 2004, p. 165-166